For Once
by BlueDelight
Summary: Kakashi almost dies and Sakura is in tears.


White walls were becoming white blurs to Sakura, clicking of her heels was the only thing she could hear, everything just slowed down.

She found the room were Kakashi Hatake remained, on the brink of death.

Sakura barged into the room and was met with the sight with a bloody Kakashi.

Shit, he didn't look good.

"Sakura! Snap out of it and help me!" Yelled a voice.

She saw Tsunade and Shizune, with glowing hands. Sakura snapped out of it, scolding herslef for being unprofessional, when the man she loved was dying.

She got to work.

An hour passed and they were still at it.

"Sakura help heal the artieries."

The famous medic concentrated, healing blood cells, arteries, skin, muscle, and bone. Perspiration formed on her forehead, Sakura took deep breaths and made sure he survived one of his stupid stunts where he is on the edge of death.

 _Beep beep beep_

 _"_ Lady Tsunade" panted Shizune "  
I need help with the infection near the scar,"

"Kay" the blonde woman replied.

 _Beep bee_ p

"Milady! His heart rate is slowing down!" The brown haired woman cried.

"Sakura I need those arteries healed!"

"They are!" It was true, Sakura patched up his arteries near is heart and lungs.

 _Beep...beep...Bee_ p

"Shizune! Hand me that herb! It's this infection! It worse than I thought, this enemy nin must have been a poison specialist. "

"Shit." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura I want you to help me with this infection!"

"Yes ma'am."

Both women mixed the healing herb with their chakra, extracting and replacing as fast as they could.

 _Beep...Beep...beep_

"Dont you dare die on me you son of a bitch!"

"Come on Kakashi, come on!" Sakura encouraged.

 _Beep...beep..._ _beeepppp_ _._

"No!" Sakura could feel tears in her eyes.

Kakashi was blinded by a white light. He felt numb, and he couldn't move,

 _Am I_ _dying_ _? Or more likely dead_. Kakashi thought.

" _Don't you die on Don't me you son of a bitch!"_

What was that? That voice, it sounded familair.

 _"Come on K_ _akashi_ _, come on!"_

 _S-S_ _akura_? He thought.

He could hear the sadness, and fear in her voice. Kakashi wished he could comfort the woman he came to fall in love with.

It was going to be a simple assassin misson, but due to a leak the target knew about Kakashi and the leaf village. He was ambushed, very badly. Kakashi promised himself he would tell Sakura his feelings when he got back, but that wasn't going to happen now.

The white haired man felt a cool sensation on his chest, he pictured Sakura over his body healing him, trying to bring him back like so many times before.

Pride filled his chest. She was not that whiny little 12 year old anymore, she had grown into a fine woman. All the men in the village, including him knew that. He wasn't there for her. He abandoned her, failed her, like Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi felt tired and drowsy, it felt good to let go. After all these years of wondering why it was him that survived, the war, every mission he did while his comrades fell, and Obito took that chance to die under those rocks instead of him.

Kakashi could feel himself slipping away, it felt good, really good, to just relax. He didn't have a wink of sleep in a long time, because a certain pink haired woman plagued his thoughts day and night.

 _"No!"_

Kakashi groaned, everything he felt was pain. He moved this fingers-wait? He could move his fingers?

He slowly opened his eyes, the sound of slow beeping filled his ears, a bright white light blinded him, he realized he was in the hospital, the last place he wanted to be right now. It was funny, he always avoided hospitals, always skipping his physicals, but all of a sudden he fell in love with a woman who lived and breathed the hospital, she was the apprentice of the woman who punched him who knows how many times.

He could hear the door open and close, he could hear two female voices, he could instantly hear them as Tsunade and Sakura.

 _Sakura._

 _"_ Just keep an eye on his vitals and that wound." That one was surely Tsunade.

"Right." Sakura.

"Don't stay to long, I don't want my best medic to be over exhausted without any sleep, after this I want you to go straight home. That's an order Sakura. After you take care and check up on him of course." he could hear the sternness in her voice.

Sakura sighed, "Of course shishou".

He could hear the click of the door, notifying him that he was all alone...with Sakura. She still didn't know about him waking up, he stayed still, hoping he didn't give himself away.

He was glad he had very good hearing, for he heard her sit down in a chair next to his bed, something soft and warm curl around his fingers. She was holding his hand, he felt electricity shoot up his arm, it took everything he had not to tighten their hold on one another. He always thought she had the most softest skin, either it was because of the black gloves she always wore(he always thought those looked very sexy on her) or it was because she was a medic and could easily heal whatever injuries she had.

His hand felt suddenly...wet?

Quiet sobs filled his ears, it has been a long time since he seen Sakura cry. At least since she was 13, maybe 14. As each tear fell on his hand, Kakashi's will ebbed away, he wanted-needed to comfort the woman beside his hospital bed.

"You're a real idiot, you know that Kakashi?" her voice quivered.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, _thats_ _a little harsh_ , but that's Sakura for you, always speaking her mind.

Her grip on his tightened even more, it felt like her tears had soaked his bandaged hand, for it was starting to get so damped that it irritated his skin, he fought the urge to itch it.

"I-I thought I-we lost you, thank god your okay, but please," her sobs got louder "please wake up".

A weight settled on his chest, he thought it was guilt that filled what was an empty void, but when he took a peak from a lidded eye, he found out Sakura had laid her head on his bandaged chest, tears still filled Sakura's eyes. Kakashi just stared painfully at his former student, Kakashi's dreams were plagued of the moment where she would lay her head on his bare chest, but in a different environment, not like this. Where he made her cry, he didn't want to be that bastard Uchiha, he was never like him.

"S-Sakura." his voice sounded dry and scratchy, he really wanted some water.

From Kakashi's one lidded eye he could see Sakura jerk her head up, with red puffy eyes, and a big smile on her face,

"K-Kakashi?" he could hear the relief in her voice.

"Yo."

In a flash her expression went from happy, to the very familiar 'i'm gonna murder you', Kakashi memorized it well over the years of him as her comrade and teacher.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kakashi just blinked, his mind trying to process what he did,

"Umm, Sakura? C-Can I have some water before you kill me?" His voice was in pain from that one sentence.

The man thought she wasn't going to help quench his thirst, but she did indeed get up walking over to a large pitcher of water, with a plastic cups set next to it. Kakashi was still sacred because she _still_ had that ' I'm going to murder you ' look. She came back with the little plastic cup, and she stuck her hand out motioning for him to take it, but he had the inability to lift up his bandaged arms, awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"Umm, I kinda need some help. I can't move my arms, so can you just...help me?" If he could he would be nervously scratching the back of his head, a habit he did now and then.

Sakura sighed and nodded, setting down the cup on the stand nest to the bed, she slipped her arm around his back and she gently lifted his back with skilled grace, Kakashi felt pain in his lower back, he didn't show it knowing the pinkette would freak out over him, yes he likes the attention but once in a while it can be a bit...suffocating. She used her other arm and dragged his mask down his face letting it rest on his chin. Yes, she has seen his face, and he had a hay day when her whole face was a bright cherry red, and she started stuttering, yes he was very amused...well he was when she gave him a good chakra filled punch in the face. Nostalgia filled him and he fought back a happy sigh.

Sakura grabbed the cup and let the rim hover near his lips, he had to lean forward a little more and he drank whilst she tipped the cups contents into his mouth, his dry throat felt better when the last drop of the water slid down his throat. With that Sakura slid his mask back up under his nose, and set him down in the bed, with a now forlorn look on her face that Kakashi didn't like.

"Ahh, thanks Sakura that's much better." he gave her a eye crinkle for good measure.

Sakura fell silent, she then bowed her head, her pink hair shadowed her face and created a pink curtain around her neck,

"Sakura?"

Her shoulders started to shake, from far away it would look like she was laughing, but that wasn't the case, Kakashi made her cry.

Again.

Kakashi's fists clenched, _why do I hurt her so much?_

He wanted to hear her voice again, a sound, something.

"Sakura-"

"For once." it was so quiet that he barely heard it,

"What?"

A little louder she spoke,  
"For once."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow not knowing where she was going with this,

"Sakura what are y-"

"For once!" she shouted, you could clearly hear the tears evident in her voice.

It got silent, to the Copy nin it felt like years, but it was only mere seconds, Sakura finally spoke but thankfully much quieter ,

"For once can you just come back without me or Tsunade having to bring you back from the brink of death?" he could see her hands placed neatly in her lap, clenched till her knuckles turned white.

Wanting to lighten up the mood he replied,  
"Sakura you should be already used to that, you know how I am Sakura." he chuckled.

"But this was different!" her voice raised again, her sobbing got louder, "Y-You d-died!"

"Come on Sakura you should expect nothing from me." he chuckled, he _really_ didn't know what to do in these kind of situations.

"Do you k-know h-how long y-you were o-out?" she sniffed with her still hung down solemnly.

Kakashi didn't want to answer that, but it already looked like she was going to answer that for him.

"You were dead for 5 minutes!" more tears dropped on her white lab coat, "We were about to announce you dead, but if shishou...if shishou hadn't found a medical justu to revive you I-we would have lost you!"

Kakashi only looked down at his bandaged hands, he knew only knew one thing that he could do right now.

Sakura felt a hand take hold onto hers, and that same hand yanked her foreward bringing her body with Kakashi's.

"Sakura your gonna have to hug me back, my arms are in pain now" he let out a strangled chuckled.

"Kakashi! You idiot don't do-"

"Sakura, can you at least once stop acting like a nurse?" she could just feel that eye crease behind her back, she just smiled, it wasn't often she got to hug Kakashi, with extra care she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

"Pervy idiot." she sniffed.

Kakashi just smiled, know that was her way to tell she forgave him, _your a wonderful woman Sakura, and_ _I'm_ _not going anywhere, I promise you._

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" the two knew that voice too well.

Sakura jumped away, wiping away the evidence that she was crying, and trying to calm down her blush.

"Naruto! There are patients trying to sleep!" she hissed.

 _There is that little nurse,_ Kakashi smirked under his mask. He really didn't to let her go, but he didn't want Naruto to think anything of it and spread it out to the village.

 _But_ _that's_ _what you want, you want everyone to know that she is yours_

 _Of course not! Sakura is not mine, i wish, but she can go out with whoever she wants._ Kakashi thought

 _Oh so you_ _didn't_ _intentionally sabotage that date she had with that_ _ANBU_ _?_

 _He had a bad record! I was just looking out for as her sensei! I think..._

 _Sureeee_ he could hear the little voice in his head chuckle, he didn't what that thing was, but it always appeared when Sakura was around, or when he was thinking about her, so basically the little bastard is there 24/7.

"Sorry Sakura, so Sensei? I heard you almost died!" Naruto looked at him with was of looked like, concern.

Kakashi's eye caught a mournful look on her face, so Kakashi decided to change the subject,

"So Naruto? How is training with Tsunade?" Kakashi knew the blonde woman was training him to the bone, Naruto had quite a ways to go to qualify to be the Hokage.

"Arrggh! Baa-chan is soo mean! All she is giving me is paperwork! And then something about doing taxes!" Naruto hung his head, clearly sad that he didn't get to do anything cool.

Sakura giggled, "She did the same to me when I was starting as her apprentice, all she gave me was paperwork and letters to write to other daimyos"

Naruto slouched and sighed, "When will this end?"

Sakura shrugged, "Who knows, probably when Tsunade has had her fun."

"Who knows when that'll be!"

Kakashi looked at his students with pride, I'm so proud of them. He just hoped Sasuke was doing well on his journey.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Why aren't you helping Tsunade?" Sakura crossed her arms and sent him a glare.

Naruto tilted his head, clearly confused, but slowly, very slowly, his expression turned to a worried and panicked look.

"Oh shit!" In an orange blur he left the room without a goodbye. Sakura let out a chuckle causing Kakashi's chest clench with love. Sakura turned around with a beautiful smile on her face, "Thats our Naruto". Kakashi nodded and gave her his famous eye crease.

"Well since you're awake we might as well give you a quick check up, we'll make it quick."

But Kakashi didn't want it to be a quick, he wanted it to last forever, wanted her to stay with him...forever. But Kakashi just nodded and let Sakura do what she did best. It didn't take that long, she took his blood pressure, checked his vitals, and lastly his Sharingan. She just shook her head while a glare formed on her face,

"Kakashi."

He gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"Did you overwork your eye again?"

He didn't know how to answer that, but it was no use in lying, "Well, maybe a little. But it's gotta be all better thank to you and Tsunade's expert medical attention." He gave a wink for good measure.

Sakura's face heated up but, a scowl was still ever present on her face,

"You're not going to charm your way out of this one Kakashi." With one hand on her cocked him and another pointing at him, Kakashi couldn't imagine more perfect picture that is Sakura.

"Thought so."

Sakura just shook her head and sighed, "Well at least it can heal with lots of rest and no missions."

"Dammit." Kakashi muttered. That means sitting around doing nothing in an uncomfortable hospital bed for Kami knows how long.

"Don't be like that. Look, I convinced shishou to let you stay in your own home and not be stuck here but,"

"There's always a but isn't it."

"I'll be taking care of you, helping you and eat and giving you check ups here and there."

Now that was a but Kakashi liked to hear. It was always his dream to have Sakura as a personal nurse.

"Okay." Kakashi responded immediately.

"Really? Just like that? No complaining or negotiating?"

"Nope."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, clearly suspicious. Kakashi just sat there with an eye crinkle, and his hand folded in his lap.

"Well, I'm going to make my quick rounds then I'm going to come back to check you out and we can get you back home were you're going to get rest."

"I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite student."

Sakura just smirked and shook her head, "Flattery will get you no where Sensei."

"Oh I doubt that."

"Whatever." With that the woman shut the door on her way out, leaving a happy Sensei nearly bouncing in his hospital bed.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to keep this as a one shot, but tell me what you guys think. Does anyone want a chapter two?**_

 _ **Feel free to leave honest comments please, thanks!**_

 _ **WHOVIANS UNITE.**_


End file.
